Naomi
Naomi is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #77 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 2845.5. Wii Sports In Baseball, Naomi is good and has a skill level of 490-661 and her team consists of Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi, Anna, Marco, and James. Naomi plays on the Baseball teams of Haru, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, and Tatsuaki. In Tennis, she does okay at a skill level of 420-440, she plays with Emily, but sometimes with Marco. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Naomi is awful at Swordplay at only 146-150 (the tenth-worst player). In Basketball, she is good and her level is 851-855. Naomi's team players are Shinnosuke and Michael. In Table Tennis, she is the first player in the 800 mark, and she is good at level 806-810. She is the worst player at Cycling, coming in 98th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Naomi is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese and Korean names are both identical to her English name. (ナオミ / 나오미) *She's Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. *Along with Megan, Chris, Luca, Ryan, and Fumiko, Naomi is never a Pro. *She appears in Splatoon 2 as an Octoling, making her and Elisa the only Wii Party Miis to appear as Inklings/Octolings in the game. *Naomi appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, 8, 9, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *Naomi is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis, but right-handed in Tennis. *She and Kathrin both have the same hairstyle, favorite color and they're also both Advanced Miis in Wii Party. *Her skill level is always above 140 and below 900. *In Wii Party, she is one of the 3 Advanced Miis to wear white, along with Kathrin and Ursula. Gallery NaomiDACotQR.JPG|Naomi's QR Code. Badge-54-1.png|Naomi's badge. Badge-20-4.png|Naomi's badge. Badge-50-6.png|Naomi's badge. Badge-47-6.png|Naomi's badge. 25- Naomi's Team.jpg|Naomi's Baseball Team. 2018-01-14 (13).png|Naomi and her teammates Michael and Shinnosuke in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (69).png|Naomi about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-28 (22).png|Naomi in Baseball. 2018-04-04 (6).png|Naomi doubling up with Emily in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-05 (2).png|Naomi in Swordplay Duel. 2018-04-05 (3).png|Naomi in Swordplay Speed Slice. Hi I’m Naomi.jpg|Naomi waving hi. 1531868978001713786278.jpg|Naomi as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15319548466251215646130.jpg 2018072813310000-397A963DA4660090D65D330174AC6B04.jpg|Naomi in Splatoon 2. IMG_0498.JPG|Naomi playing Basketball at Midnight. IMG_0678.JPG|Naomi swordfighting at Dusk. 15320898567801205450900.jpg|Another photo of Naomi as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-25 (3).png|Naomi doubling up with Marco in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-08-16 (77).png|Naomi in Cycling. 15346941273261356520578.jpg 15346953676911377145077.jpg 153469595834373238214.jpg 749A49BB-4709-4539-AD65-CA58E35C0971.jpeg Naomi in Bowling.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Tatsuaki as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ryan, Fritz, and Naomi participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fritz, Ryan, and Naomi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Naomi, Yoko, and Maria featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (3).png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Naomi, Emma, Lucia, Oscar, Michael, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ursula, Takashi, Ai, Sarah, Naomi, and Andy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Flag Fracas with Naomi as the referee in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Naomi, Shinnosuke, Daisuke, Ursula, Shohei, Takashi, Midori, and Cole featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Naomi wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1589.jpg Misaki, Naomi and Cole participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png MiitopiaMarcoandNaomiImage.jpg|Naomi in Miitopia with Marco. IMG_2234.jpg|Naomi in her swimsuit. IMG 2808.jpg Elisa,_Oscar_and_Naomi_participating_in_Lumber_Whacks_in_Wii_Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(69).jpg Lucia,_Noami,_Cole_and_Daisuke_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo,_Kathrin,_Daisuke_and_Naomi_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_participating_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo,_Kathrin,_Daisuke_and_Naomi_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_participating_in_Wii_Party.png Steph,_Gabriele,_Daisuke_and_Naomi_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Naomi,_Asami,_Hiromasa_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Takashi, Ren and Naomi participating in Suacer Snaps in Wii Party.png Naomi as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Naomi, Ren and Giovanna participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Oscar, Noami and Giovanna participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Chris, Elisa, Ren and Naomi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Naomi in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(285).jpg Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 39 27 PM.png Nintendogs Naomi and Eva.jpg NaomiArchery.PNG Miis congratulating Matt, Lucia, and Alisha.jpg Animal Crossing Naomi Mii.jpg|Naomi in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. SmashBrosNaomi.jpg|Naomi in SSB4. Stephanie and Miis cooking barbecue at the park.jpg 2019-10-24 (7).png Screenshot 2019-12-16 at 9.26.27 AM.png|Happy Naomi Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Anti-Pros Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Miis Who Love White Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:White Females Category:Splatoon 2 CPU Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left handed Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Wii Party Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Wii Sports Miis that don't have an artwork in Wii Music Category:Miis that have brown hair with a reddish tint Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with makeup Category:Japanese Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Miis with lipsticks